This invention relates to the production of 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoro-2-propene, also known as HFO-1234yf, and known also by the chemical formula; CF3—CF═CH2. This chemical compound has zero ozone depletion potential and very low global-warming potential such that it may be useful and desirable as a replacement for existing materials used in refrigeration, foam blowing and other applications where fluorocarbons such as 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane, also known as HFC-134a, and known also by the chemical formula; CH2F—CF3, are currently utilized.
It is known in the art to produce HFO-1234yf from 1,1,2,3-tetrachloropropene (TCP or CCl2═CCl—CH2Cl) using a non-integrated three step route; see for example US Publication No. 2007/0197842, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.:    TCP+3HF→HCFC-1233xf+3HCl (where HCFC-1233xf is CH2═CCl—CF3)    HCFC-1233xf→HCFC-244bb (where HCFC-244bb is CF3—CFCl—CH3)    HCFC-244bb→HFO-1234yf+HCl
Other processes are likewise taught in the art. See, for example, the following references which are hereby incorporated herein by reference:    U.S. Pat. No. 7,345,209 discloses a process for the synthesis of 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoro-2-propene (HFO-1234ze).    U.S. Publication No. 2009/0099396 discloses a process for the synthesis of fluorinated olefins including 2,2,3,3-tetrafluoro-2-propene (HFO-1234yf).    U.S. Publication No. 2009/0043136 discloses a process for the preparation of fluorinated olefins via catalytic dehydrohalogenation of halogenated hydrocarbons.    U.S. Publication No. 2009/0030247 discloses a method for producing fluorinated organic compounds including 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoro-2-propene (HFO-1234yf).    U.S. Publication No. 2009/0030244 discloses a method for producing 2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (HCFC-1233xf).    PCT Publication No. WO2009035130 discloses a process for the production of fluorinated olefins.    PCT Publication No. WO2009035130 discloses a process for the production of 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoro-2-propene (HFO-1234yf).    PCT Publication No. WO2008060614 discloses a process for the production of 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoro-2-propene (HFO-1234yf).    PCT Publication No. WO2008054782 discloses a process for the production of fluoropropanes and halopropanes.    PCT Publication No. WO2008054778 discloses a process for the production of 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene, a process for producing 1-chloro-2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropane and azeotropic compositions of 1-chloro-2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene with HF.